The Witch and the Saint
by USAFPilot14
Summary: I don't know when, or even if, this story will continue, but I will try to continue writing it. Thank you to all those who have supported the Witch and the Saint.
1. Chapter 1

The Witch and the Saint

History (Overview of title) and My Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic, The Witch and the Saint, or any of their associated copyrights and logos and whatnot.

"The Witch and the Saint" is a 10-minute piece of music written by Steven Reineke about German twins born approximately 1588. The two sisters, who were considered a bad omen in 16th century Germany, were separated early in their childhood (not so much in this story, separated at age 10). It was soon discovered that the two girls had the gift of foresight (being able to see into the future).

The older sister (by a few minutes), named Sybilla (Shizuma in the story) was considered to be a witch and a sorceress because of her strange ability. She had a hard life, being constantly mocked and bullied by the village where she lived, and grew up to be a midwife. She was later arrested for witchcraft and sentenced to life in prison.

The younger sister, named Helena (Nagisa in the story), was sent by her unnamed mother (Chikaru in the story) to a monastery at an early age to become a nun. Her ability made her a saint and a prophet among the nuns and people of her village.

Both sisters led out their lives until Helena learned of her sister's imprisonment. She went back to her birth village to rescue Sybilla. Helena broke Sybilla out of prison and escaped into a nearby forest, but they were later captured. Helena, fearing death at the stake, drank poison and died in Sybilla's arms. Mortified at the death of the one person she loved; Sybilla escaped again and ran off, never to be heard of again…

I don't know what to do for the end, so I'll have a vote until I finish the first real chapter of the story. Should I have Shizuma live and Nagisa die, or should they both live? Either way, the story will contain the yuri element we've come to know and love, but if both live there will be more than if Nagisa dies. Keep watch; I'm not giving up on this one! R&R so I know what to do for the ending. Maybe I should just add the second option as an alternate ending? It's up to my readers!

Enjoy!

USAFPilot14 aka Will


	2. A Bad Omen

The Witch and the Saint

I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy lately. Well here is the prolonged chapter one of The Witch and the Saint.

Disclaimer: Who needs it? We all know nobody on this site owns Strawberry Panic, why even bother putting one in? On with the story!

CHAPTER 1: A BAD OMEN

On a cold winter morning in a small village in western Germany, a 20-year old black-haired woman sat in her bed, racked with pain. In her arms were two newborn girls wrapped in ragged blankets, not enough to keep them satisfied until the village's doctor started a fire in the hearth.

Chikaru Hanazono sat looking worriedly at her two new daughters. It was bad enough that she had no idea how she was impregnated, it was worse that she was still unmarried, it was terrible that she happened to be gay, but it was the worst of all that she had just gave birth to twins. Twins in the time period were a bad omen, not only to themselves, but to the woman who bore them. She looked back down at her daughters, able to see clearly since the fire had been started. One had short reddish hair and blood red eyes. The other had long (for birth) silver hair and deep emerald green eyes which put Chikaru into a trance until the black-haired woman heard her name called.

"Ms. Hanazono, I take my leave," said Doctor Wilhelm von Staffenborg, the man who saw over the young woman's pregnancy. Without another word, von Staffenborg left the small house. Chikaru stood up and walked to the rocking chair next to the roaring fire in the hearth. She set the newborns in a makeshift criblike piece of furniture, which was also near the hearth. Chikaru watched, partially in shock, when the twins moved close to each other and fell asleep. Ignoring the occurrence physically but fearing for the worst mentally, the young woman closed her eyes and wept.

Ten years after Shizuma and Nagisa Hanazono were born; Chikaru was taken ill and died a slow, miserable death. The two girls skipped the funeral and had their own mourning service in private. Shizuma grabbed the redhead's hand, trying to comfort her distraught sister. Nagisa fell over on the ground and entered a soul-crushing mental depression. Out of ideas, the silver-haired girl picked her sister bridal style and began walking in the direction of their late mother's house.

When the two arrived at the house, Nagisa's sobs had lessened, but she was still shaking, a mixture of aftershock and hostile winter temperatures. Shizuma brought her sister a wooden cup filled with cider left over from early fall. Inside the cider was a ground-up herb used as a muscle relaxant. The redhead finally stopped sobbing and slowly drank the cider, her body relaxing noticeably as she sipped at the cool amber liquid. Concerned with Shizuma's well-being, she curiously asked, "Shizuma, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Coming back to reality, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine…Just thinking about what we're going to do without mom…" She spoke with no emotion.

Seeing her sister act like this killed Nagisa on the inside. She decided to do the one thing that always made her sister feel better: she pulled the older girl into an embrace and kissed her full on the lips. Shizuma opened her mouth, allowing Nagisa's tongue to enter. They stayed like this for a few long moments until they ran out of breath. Both of them were exhausted from the day's events, so the older girl grabbed a blanked and wrapped Nagisa and herself inside. In a state of well-deserved bliss and relaxation, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The twins were visited the next day by Doctor Wilhelm and Sister Mary Mizue, the head sister at a monastery only a few kilometers from the quiet village. Wilhelm heard Chikaru's last wishes and Sister Mizue conducted last rights. They were at the house because one of the diseased woman's wishes included the twins.

"What?!" the redhead girl yelled. She had just been told that her mother's dying request was for her to go to the monastery and become a nun. Nagisa had no intention of becoming a nun, and she also didn't want to leave her sister, who, the redhead realized, she loved more than a sister. Even if both the sisters had the slightest bit of idea about true love, Nagisa didn't care. She loved Shizuma more than life itself, and she knew the silver-haired girl felt the same way. If Nagisa became a nun, she would possibly never see her new lover ever again. "I'll only go if Shizuma comes with me," the redhead boldly stated.

"She can't," replied von Staffenborg. "She is to become a midwife."

Realizing there was no way out of the separation destined to happen, Nagisa said, "When do I have to leave?" Her resolve was crushed, but her love for her sister kept her optimistic.

"A nun will come to get you next Saturday," replied the sister. "Don't bring anything or anyone," she paused, glaring at Shizuma, "with you." Today was a Tuesday, meaning she had eleven days left with her silver-haired girlfriend. "I take my leave," the nun said, the doctor in tow.

The redhead waited until the nun and doctor left before going to her sister and hugging her tightly. She looked up at her lover and said, "Let's make these eleven days the best days of our lives." Smiling, she grabbed her sister's head, lowering it to her level, and planted the most passionate 16th century kiss on the older girl's lips. When Shizuma opened her mouth to let Nagisa's tongue in, the kiss evolved from a passionate one to the most full-blown makeout session in German history. After a few seconds, the redhead thought she felt a silent orgasm rip through her body, but she ignored it; the silver-haired girl was moving towards their shared room, her lips still attached to Nagisa's. Shizuma's heel hit one of the bedposts, and the girl fell over, dragging the redhead with her, still not breaking the kiss. The older girl began fondling Nagisa's petite breasts, making her softly moan. This made Shizuma anxious for more, so she grabbed Nagisa's top and pulled it over her head, the single window letting moonlight in, reflecting off of the younger girl's lightly pigmented skin. A dark red blush crossed the redhead's face; the older girl had never been like this before. Of course, Nagisa didn't hate being like this, I don't think anyone, boy or girl, would hate to be in Nagisa's spot right now. The foreplay continued for two hours, and throughout the night, nearby villagers heard 'ghosts wailing in the night'. In reality, they were the twins' moans. After two more hours of bringing each other over the edge time and again, the sisters fell asleep in a state of deep slumber.

These midnight events occurred for the remainder of the days that the redhead still belonged to her sister. When the nun came to pick Nagisa up to go to her new home, Shizuma gave her younger sister one last kiss, desperately hoping that they would meet again. Little did either know it would not be the ideal reunion for a long-lost love. "I'll wait forever if I have to…" Shizuma said to herself as she watched her sister leave their house for the last time for many years to come.

OK a few things:

A midwife is someone who helps pregnant women.

This was supposed to be out before Christmas, sorry.

This may take awhile to update, but seeing as I finished Kannazuki no Miko last night, I may write a few stories for that too. Writers blocks suck, don't they?

What also sucks is that I had to kill Chikaru. Please don't kill me Chikaru fans.

Well until next time,

USAFPilot14


End file.
